Tea is a beverage that is ubiquitously enjoyed globally. For example, tea is the second most widely consumed beverage in the world, after water. Tea is derived from leaves of the plant Camellia sinensis, and can be processed in various ways, with various herbs and other ingredients from many sources, and with various different flavors to produce various types of teas. Typically, tea is brewed or infused using a hot (or in some cases, cold) solvent, such as water, to extract flavors, colors, and aroma from the tea source. People drink tea based on a variety of reasons, e.g., including the health benefits of certain teas, as a stimulant, for the flavor and aromas, and/or based on cultural behaviors. Similarly, coffee is also a ubiquitously enjoyed beverage and is the third most widely beverage in the world after tea. Typically, coffee is brewed or infused in a manner similar to tea and people drink it for similar reasons.